kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
J'karu Rhome
J'karu Rhome 'is a fictional character and protagonist in ''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. A native to the magic world, Terras Magicus, she is a magistra magi to R'tahz Tia and an accomplished mage. She specializes specifically in magic fueled by passion, the more passionate she is for a cause or goal, the more she wants to succeed, the stronger her spells. Her fields vary widely across the elements, though she studies and employs a balanced mix of white and black magics, thereby falling under the classification of red mage. Biography Early Life Born into the tribal life of the Seekers of the Sun catfolk in Terras Magicus, J'karu led what amounts to a nomad's childhood. With no lasting relationship made with her father due to the tribal ways, she was the daughter of a wayward mother who never seemed to have much interest in her daughter. A curious thing in her youth, much of her childhood was spent wandering the outskirts of the the J' tribe's claimed land. At the time, she had no knowledge of magic nor any inkling that it would be her preferred choice of combat at the time... And given the catfolk inclination towards stealthiness in their fighting, she eventually honed some semblance of skill with double daggers. J'karu's fragment of the J' tribe was not the noblest of sorts, leading her to ply her stealth and thief-like skills against wandering caravans even at the young age of ten. For some years, this would be her lot in life and this would not change until two events happened. One, the tales of a mage known as the Thousand Master traveled through the lands and elicited an interest in magic in the girl... and two, upon her fourteenth birthday, she was courted in the way of the Seeker's. Meaning, she was simply told she would bed a male who'd proven himself enough to become a new Nunh. Entirely disagreeing with the idea that she should bed a man she knew only in passing, and not finding herself ready to launch into a heavy relationship, she left her tribe, following the tales of magic and mages through the Hellas Empire and to Ariadne. Ariadne Her time in Ariadne was a big change for J'karu. That the school welcomed anyone was a blessing, especially given J'karu's background in thieving. Still, letting bygones be bygones, the school admitted the catgirl without any qualms and, in return, gained a student feverishly devoted to absorbing as much knowledge as possible. While not as studious as some, J'karu excelled in practical exams and casting, rather than book-learning. She showed an aptitude for combining elements and casting elemental effects and buffs on weaponry, and seemed to have an equal skill in both light and dark magics. During her tenure at Ariadne and as her education continued, J'karu would come across a small cat sìth in the libraries while exploring them with classmates. Taking the creature under her wing, the small thing introduced himself as Ember and the mage and feline have been close companions ever since. Powers and Abilities *'''Magical Prowess: J'karu is a adept and varied mage. Primarily dappling in the black magics and white magics of the world, her split attention has left her without the power house spells that a sole studied mage would have, but with much more versatility. As such, fire, ice, thunder, air and earth offensive spells are her prime arsenal, while her healing magic allows her to afford her allies with mending and cure status defects. This varied repetoire would classify her as a red mage. *'Weapon Proficiency (Fencing Blade)': The current primary weapon wielded by J'karu is a rapier-type fencing blade named Placeholder. Its blade is crafted of mythril and enscribed with runic patterns to allow her to cast spells through it. With this weapon, she is every bit the same frontline fighter that her minister, R'tahz, is, although his physical weapon skill far exceeds hers. *'Weapon Proficiency (Two-handed Staff)': When her crystalline spell focus is affixed to the pommel of her sword, the combined weapon becomes a two-handed staff through which her most powerful spells can be channeled. When used this way, she reverts to a more traditional form of spellcasting and more heavily relies on her minister for protection. Trivia * Like all characters in the Final Fantasy category, J'karu's source material is Final Fantasy XIV, though her character is a native to the Kuro Arashi universe. Appearances * Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Mages